The Problem With Love
by DephsXylex
Summary: One drink. One pill. One night that will change the way they look at love forever. Takumi, Takouji.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Frontier fic! I hope that I've managed to keep the gang in character and that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characers.

My girlfriend, Orimoto Izumi, and I had decided to go out to eat. It was her birthday and I wanted to treat her to a dinner for two. A new Italian place had opened just down the road from our apartment and I knew that she missed Italy extensively, so I thought it would be perfect.

Our table was beautiful, a burgundy table cloth adorned it with a single white pillar candle in the center the was surrounded by a dozen fresh roses. Izumi herself had dressed up in a teal dress that wasn't so tight that it let everyone know her genetic information, but was tight enough to show off her curves. Part of her blonde hair was pulled back into two braids that met in the back, while the rest hung down to her shoulders, framing her face and making it look like she had a halo.

I didn't look half bad myself in my black suit with its lavender shirt and violet tie. My pale brown locks were combed and I had taken off my hat. I would venture to say that I was looking pretty sharp.

We ordered our food, cheese lasagna and veal, then began to talk about our day.

"You know," Zoe said, "It's ironic that we should come here today of all days. I got an invitation from my cousin to her wedding earlier and my grandmother had stuck a note in there saying that she would fly me out there to be one of her bridesmaids."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. "We're going to Italy? That's great! I've always wanted to see your home country."

Zoe blushed. "That's the problem. Grandma's old-fashioned. She won't fly you out there because we aren't married. She will have no premarital fornication in her house and especially no children born out of wedlock."

"Can't we just stay in different rooms? Then there's no way that we can be fornicating. That should solve the problem." I grinned. I was quite proud of myself for coming up with such a solution. I really wanted to meet this part of Izumi's family. She spoke so highly of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm stuck staying in the only spare room as it is and I really want to go..."I pouted. "That's fine, but Koiji and I are finally going to take that trip to XTC that Junpei keeps tempting us with."

Izumi looked like her eyes were going to bug out of her head and pound me, but thought better about it. "Its all about sacrifices I guess," she said with a sigh, "No women though. You can only go and dance and drink."

I balked. "Like I would ever... I love you too much to cheat on you with anyone."She gave me a soft kiss over the table. "I know you do. Now, I leave tomorrow and I'll be back in two weeks. If you need anything you'll have to email me."

I sighed. Other that the one night that Koiji and I went out, what was I going to do for the next two weeks?

Ok, the next chapter will be up on Friday or when I get 3 reviews/follows. I'm only doing it this way because if three of you want to see a chapter sooner than I'll post it seeing as I have the fic halfway complete. If not than I'll try again next chapter. This is just a prologue and there will be six chapters and an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed.

Dephs


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In chapter 1.

Outside of the door to the club stood a middle shed man in a forest green shirt, faded and ripped blue jeans and a black leather jacket. A cigarette hung from the mans lips and he took a drag, then let out a series of smoke rings. As we approached I noticed the name patch on his jacket, Ito. This was the man we were looking for.

"Ito Noa?" I asked. The man looked at us, his blank stare breaking out into a huge grin.

"Takuya and Kouji I presume? Give to finally meet you. My nephew has told me so much about you. Let's go inside." With that Noa threw down his cigarette and snuffed it out with his shoe, then led us inside, swiping a card at the door to open it. "You will be getting one of these cards also. You two are more than welcome to come anytime you'd like, as is anyone that Junpei speaks so highly of."

I blushed at the compliment while Kouji remained his usual emotionless self.

We walked in and saw the dance floor straight ahead and the bar to our left. "I'll let you get to the dancing and everything in just a moment, first I want to alert the staff that anything you'd like is on the house and show you the thing that makes this club such an exclusive, members-only club." We approached the bar, where Noa whispered something to the bartender, who quickly made us up some drinks. Something blue and fruity. I drank a bit before Noa finished his discussion with the bartender and continued on.

"Finally, we have my pride and joy, the love motel. This is a free service we provide where anyone who gets lucky can go down this hallway and do whatever they want. The only thing we ask is that you change the sheets when you're done.

"I hate to leave you so soon, but I have some business I have to take care of. Go enjoy yourself and if I get the chance I'll check in on you later."

Noa left and Kouji and I looked at each other, then downed our drinks and ran towards the dance floor.

I tried to get Kouji to find a girl, but he refused, saying that if I got into any trouble that Zoe would kill him. Instead I got his long black hair in my face and his navy jeans and black t-shirt pressed against my own jeans and red shirt. He was grinding and freak dancing, something that I hadn't known that the mysterious Kouji had even known how to do, seeing as he had avoided school dances like the plague.

I stuck my mouth next to his ear. "Where did you learn to dance like this?"

I felt his chest rumble with laughter. "What do you think I do while you and Izumi are too busy fucking each other to hang out with me? I got to the club and get my own hot thing to take home and screw." After that I just shut up and danced. At first it was a little awkward, but after a bit I got used to it. That is, until I got a hard-on.

I tried to ignore it, but it started to get painful and then disaster struck.

Kouji had just finished the party boy and decided it was time to grind on me again. Before I could stop him his ass was rubbing against my erect member and we both let out a loud groan. We looked at each other like deer caught in the headlights and then Kouji bolted.

"Hey, Kouji, wait! Wait!" The boy didn't even slow as he dodged through the crowd. I took off after him, my soccer skills coming in handy as I managed to move swiftly through the crowd. I saw him head down the hallway by the bar. He ducked into the second room on the left and I followed before he could get the door closed. I started talking before I could even see him.

"Kouji, I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what came over me. I've never had this happen..." Kouji was laying on the bed with his pants and boxers around his ankles, sliding his hand up and down his staff quickly. He looked up at me, eyes pleading for me to go away. I was staring in awe. My own hard-on had begun to pulse it was so painful. Kouji still hadn't stopped working on his own and I did something I had never expected to do. I walked over, bent down and took my best friend's head into my mouth.

Kouji immediately released his shaft and laid down against the bed, panting and gasping at the way my tongue was working him. It only took a few minutes before he came in my mouth. I swallowed it down hungrily as he laid there in his orgasmic bliss.

I stripped myself down, wanting to get rid of my own problem and looked around the room, seeing a bowl full of one use lube. I grabbed one of the little packets and spread it along my length, then lifted Kouji's legs and shoved myself in up to the hilt.

"Fucking a, Takuya! What the hell was- Oh, fuck." Kouji was about to ream me, until I started thrusting in and out. "Fuck Takuya, don't stop! God, don't stop. This feels so good." The boy who's ass I was pounding into was writhing in pleasure. I grunted and moaned, feeling my orgasm building in my stomach as his tight walls hugged my shaft. Then, the dam broke as Kouji orgasmed again, tightening his muscles around my shaft. I cried out his name and shot my hot seed into his cavity and collapsed on top of him. We lay there for a few minutes before coming down from our high and turning to face each other.

"That was amazing," the other boy breathed. "Too bad it's over." I lifted up.

"Who said its over?" I said, thrusting my hips forward to prove my point. Somehow I hadn't gone flaccid and was ready for another go.

Kouji grinned. "Let's go."

A/n: Ito Noa is actually a character from another one of my fics, XTC that I'm working on completing currently, so look for him in it, although he won't be JP's uncle. Sorry for the wait also, but I got me a new boyfriend and work's been reaming me, but we should be slowing down, so I'll be updating as soon as possible. I'm not going to make any promises as to when though. Thanks to SycoJay for the review and Elegon715 for the follow. Until next time- Dephs


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five days since Kouji and I had had our night together at XTC. At first things had been awkward, but after I had noticed Kouji sitting there with a hard-on on the couch next to me two days later and I had taken it upon myself to relieve it we had had sex every time we'd had the chance, which brought us to where we currently were.

Takuya, oh god, Takuya!" The beautiful may in front of me was screaming as I pumped into him.

"Keep screaming Kouj, you know what it does to me." The other male tried to glare at me, but then I hit his prostate and he couldn't keep it. "Please tell me you're close. You're ass is just so tight Kouj. I can't keep this up much longer."

No sooner the words left my mouth and my chest was coated with his hot sticky cum. This was my signal to release myself and give into bliss.

"Takuya? Kouji?" The two of us looked over with half lidded eyes, then realized who it was.

"Shinya? What are you doing here? And Tomoki?" I was so surprised that I didn't have the decency to cover myself up. Luckily Kouji did, pulling the blanket off of the back of the couch that we had been having sex on and throwing it over the two of us.

"What. The. Hell." Shinya bolted out the door after speaking, Tomoki following close behind him.

"Shit!" I yelled, jumping up and scrambling to get clothes on me. Kouji grabbed me and stopped me from putting my shirt on before he wiped my chest off so that I didn't get some weird stares. I went to take off down the street before I realized that I had no idea where Shinya and Tomoki were headed. I headed back to the living room where Kouji was and waited for something to happen.

There was a very insistent knock at my front door. I looked over at Kouichi, wondering what the hell was going on. Takuya was supposed to be with Kouji doing whatever they had been doing since Zoe left and Tomoki was with Takuya's little brother Shinya, and they were supposed to be watching some anime that Takuya suggested.

Kouichi shrugged and opened the door. Tomoki came bursting in.

"Takuya, Kouji, couch moaning, naked..." the young boy said, out of breath and incoherent.

"Tommy? Is everything ok? What happened?" Kouichi asked, clearly confused about what it was that the sixteen year old was talking about.

He just looked at us like everything was supposed to make sense.

"Ok," I said. "What are Takuya and Kouji doing?"

He looked at us as though we were dense. "Shinya and I went over to Takuya's to get that anime and him and Kouji were having sex on the living room couch. We walked in just as they were finishing." The brunette shivered.

"My brother was having sex with who?" Kouichi yelled. I winced and Tomoki looked horrified. He hadn't noticed that it was Kouichi that was standing next to me he was so lost in what he had seen.

"Uh, he was sleeping with Takuya?" Tommy said, not sure what else to do. Kouichi started ranting, so I pulled my hand over his mouth to shut him up so that I could try and get some thinking done.

"Tomoki, are you sure that you saw what you're claiming? Maybe they were goofing off or something?"

Tommy snorted. "Unless wrestling now involves both of them being naked and Takuya's penis being shoved up Kouji's ass, I'm pretty sure they were not just goofing off."

Kouichi's eye's looked like they were going to burst from his head, but I didn't remove my hand, even when he licked it. "So, looks like Noa struck again. Fuck. I thought he was smart enough to not to do this to my friends. Kouichi, I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth and you need to stay quiet so that I can explain, ok?"

The boy nodded and I took my hand off and he took in a breath. I whacked him upside the head before he could start in and he was too busy rubbing his head to speak. "Ito Noa, my 'Kaasan's ototosan. He owns XTC and Takuya and Kouji went there last weekend. Many a straight man have gone into XTC and come out bi or gay. If I had known he would do this to them, I would never have let them go. If we want to know what happened, than I need to call him. Now sit down and be quiet while I talk to him. I'll put him on speakerphone."

The two nodded, but kept their mouths closed as I dialed the number that would connect me to the man who set all of this in motion.

"Junpei! How are you doing my boy?" the voice boomed from the other side of the speaker."Not so great, Ojisan. It seems as though my friends Kouji and Takuya are sleeping together now."

"Ah, those two nice gentlemen that were here on Saturday night? Yes, they were rather attached to one another."

I growled, already sick of the game. "Ok Ojisan, let's cut the crap. What did you do to Takuya and Kouji?"

"I'm offended, Junpei. What makes you think that I have anything to do with those boys' sex life? They came to my club, had a good time and left. That's all."

"Sure Oji. Let's remember who has been working there during the school year for two years. I have seen what you've done. I know you give the noobs wristbands that tell only the opposite sex to hit on them so that you can make more money with your products. Don't try and tell me you didn't."

Noa sighed on the other end. "Sometimes you're too smart for your own good, Junpei. This was so much easier when you were young. The only thing I did to your friends was spike their drinks with Viagra so that they'd loosen up and have a good time."

"You did what? Takuya has a girlfriend Ojisan."

"Of course he does, Junpei. Have you met said girlfriend?"

I groaned, unable to believe this. "Yes, I have. She's in Italy right now for her cousins wedding. She'll be back in nine days. That's why Takuya went with Kouji. He was bored."

"Well huh, guess I got that wrong. Well, he didn't end up with another woman I suppose. I didn't do anything but make those boys horny. It's not my fault that the black haired one was on the other one's dick all night."

"My brother was not-" Kouichi had started yelling at Noa, but Tomoki put a hand over his mouth.

"What was that? Who was yelling?"

"It was Kouji, the black haired boy's, twin brother, Kouichi. He's not very happy about what you just said about Kouji. What do you mean he was on Takuya's dick all night?"

"Pretty well what I said. From the moment they arrived the Kouji boy was grinding into Takuya's cock. They went into the love motel about one. They didn't leave until nine. I'm not sure what they did in there, but with an eight hour dose, I'm sure it wasn't playing hopscotch."

"Thanks Ojisan. That's all I really need, and then some." The mental image I had was not a pleasant one."Not a problem. Hey, Junpei?"

"Yeah Oji?"

"One last thing. You said that the one boy, Takuya had a girlfriend? Don't get involved in that. The only thing that you want to do is tell the boys that you know about their relationship and you're there for them if they need you. It's their place to let the girl know."

"Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome. Love you. Call me if you need anything."

"Can do." And with that I hung up and waited for Takuya and Kouji to meet up with us for our dinner plans.

"No, Shinya's lying. He just thinks he saw Kouji and I doing that. We were wrestling. We had on our wrestling shorts from high school. You know we only wore those skin tight things. He's always had an over-active imagination. I have a girlfriend too remember. Of seven years? Yes Okaasan. Thank you." With that my lover shut his phone, having fixed the issue with his ototosan. Now if we only knew where his protégé had gotten off to so we could fix that too.

"Where are we headed anyways?" Takuya asked now that he was aware that we were not just going down the road to eat burgers as he thought."

"We promised JP and Kouichi that we'd go out to eat with them at that ramen place, remember? We're going to go pick them up." He nodded, stressed. Obviously the whole thing with his family had him worked up.

We pulled in the parking lot and piled out. I rang the door bell to an overly fake happy JP.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked, not wanting to spend longer than necessary here. As much as I loved my brother there were orgasms to be had, especially seeing how the last one ended.

"Not quite. Come on in for a second."

We walked inside an Junpei closed and locked the door behind us. I thought this was odd, until Takuya made a mad dash for it.

"Takuya, what the hell..." The brunette pointed and I saw the problem. Tomoki had come here.

"Don't even think about it Kouji." I sighed and gave in, dragging Takuya by the arm. It wasn't going to be any easier to face them later.

We sat there for a few minutes before curiosity finally got the best of my brother.

"Have you really been on Takuya's dick every spare moment this week?" he blurted out, unable to contain himself a second longer. I blushed crimson, then opened my to speak, but Takuya beat me to it.

"No, he hasn't."

I rolled my eyes. "They aren't your parents. They aren't going to believe that we were just wrestling, Tak."

"I wasn't going to say that. It's just that half of the time I'm on your dick."

I snorted. As fucked up as it was, it was the truth. Kouichi probably shouldn't have asked, judging by the expression on his face, but I didn't think we should lie to him and Takuya obviously didn't either, although he could have had more tact.

"So... Are you gay?" my twin asked. I stopped for a second. I hadn't thought about it. I had been too caught up in the sex to really question my sexuality.

"Uh, no? I think I'm bisexual. I've always enjoyed sex with women, but I've had an amazing time with Takuya too. What about you Tak?"

"Bi. I've been with Izumi for seven years, for god's sake."

"Speaking of Izumi..." JP said, deliberately trailing off. Takuya groaned.

"Please don't. I have no idea what to do about her yet."

"Ok, I guess I understand. We're here for you guys if you need it, but right now I'm hungry! Who's ready for ramen?"

We all laughed at JP. He had lost weight, but liked to joke as if he hadn't.

"Sorry guys," Tomoki said. "I can't go. I didn't bring any money."

"I'll pay," Takuya and I both said at the same time, then groaned. We were both starting to think the same thing too.

A/n: Finally an update! Sorry this took so long you guys, but between work and my boyfriend I've been incredibly busy, especially with the fact that he's moving in and we may be expecting. Thanks for all the adds and hope you enjoyed- Dephs


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Anther update! Hope you guys are enjoying this and please review.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

"Kouj, how the hell are you so good at that? You made me cum twice before you did." I said as I played with his chest. The other boy tried to keep the blush off of his face, but didn't succeed.

"I'm not that good, Tak. You're just overly sensitive to getting fucked in the ass."

I sighed. Couldn't argue with that. I was almost cumming as soon as he stuck it in, which is why I liked being the top. I can last longer and have more powerful orgasms.

Kouji looked at me and grinned. "Want to have another go?"

"You bet your sweet ass." The two of us locked lips and then heard the front door fly open.

"Takuya-baby, I'm home!" The two of us froze. Izumi wasn't supposed to be home for another week. "Takuya?"

When she said my name a second time I jumped into action, throwing on a shirt and putting on the wrestling shorts that Kouji and I had intelligently invested in. "Be out in a second, honey."

Kouji followed my lead and got dressed also, throwing his pants and boxers underneath the bed. We came bursting out of the room at top speed, almost killing each other in the process of escape from the guest room.

"Kouji? What were you two doing in there?" the blonde asked, looking at us both in shock. We definitely looked like sex, but we also looked like we'd been wrestling.

"What does it look like we were doing Zoe? We were wrestling. The bigger question is what are you doing home a week early?"

Zoe's face darkened. "My grandmother demanded that I go to confession and tell the father about how I live in sin with you. When I refused she sent me home saying that I was not going to dirty a pure wedding. The real kicker is that my cousin is actually three weeks pregnant, but doesn't dare tell anyone else. They'll just tell everyone that the baby came early."

"Are you Catholic, Zoe? I've never heard you talk about going to church."

"Not only am I Catholic, I'm a cradle Catholic. I had to go to church every Sunday when I was living in Italy, but we quit going when we moved here. I still pray the rosary every day on my way to work though."

Kouji nodded and I turned to my girlfriend. "Well that's crap. I'm glad you're home though. I've missed you. I grabbed my girlfriend and pulled her into her my arms, then nuzzled her neck.

"You just missed having me take care of you instead of your hand." I turned crimson and so did Kouji. Luckily Zoe thought it was because of what she said rather than the fact that it wasn't my hands taking care of me.

"That too, but I mostly missed you. I wasn't lonely, Kouji was here, but it's just not the same." Not only was Kouji here, but he had helped me have sex on every room in the apartment, which wasn't that difficult seeing as we were having it four and five times a day. There were only five rooms in the apartment anyways.

"I'm sure that drinking Mountain Dew and playing video games until all hours of the night was just awful."

"Hey! We didn't play video games once! We just watched movies." And made out and fucked each other into oblivion.

I released the blonde, then sat down on the couch.

"So, I know that this is kind of short notice and you just got back from an exhausting trip, but I'd like to talk to you about Kouji moving in. I mean, we have the extra bedroom and it seems stupid for him to pay for anything when the school pays for this place and my food and everything while his scholarships only pay for his school-"

"Takuya," Izumi said sharply.

"Yes?" I asked, worried about the tone.

"This is your apartment. Your soccer scholarship pays for it. You get to make this decision, not me."

"Yes, but you live here too. It would be rude of me not to ask you," I said. "I couldn't very well just turn your life upside down." This was the truth. Even though it was completely my decision I wouldn't be able to make this large of a decision without her. Kouj and I had discussed it the night before. It was the only way we could continue our relationship and lessen the chance of getting caught.

"Well, I'm not sure. Is there any way we can do a trial run or something? I mean, I think it would work, but that doesn't mean that we'd actually be able to stand each other."

"Would three weeks be ok?" Kouji asked, "My lease won't be up until then anyways and if this doesn't end up working up, I just go back to the apartment."

"That's fine then, but no screwing my boyfriend!" Kouji and I both paled, but Zoe started laughing and we both nervously joined in.

"Hey, this means less chores for me!" I said, cheering. The two rolled their eyes as I danced around to room, looking at my two roommates and lovers.

A/n: So, how do you think this is going to work out? I hope to update this faster, but I keep losing track of time and college is coming on fast (September ninth to be exact). On the plus side I am taking a creative writing class that should get the creative juices flowing better. Until next time- Dephs

PS: Thanks to all of the follows and reviews. I really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Also, thanks to Caliboy for the great review!

Three months, I thought, grin over-taking my face. That's how long it had been since I had moved in with Takuya and Izumi. I had been on my best behavior since I wanted to stay with Takuya, but it turned out that it wasn't that hard anyways. Izumi was surprisingly easy to live with and Takuya and I had basically been living together for the whole week before I officially moved in. It was a little difficult for me to remember to keep my hands off of my roommate in the beginning, but we had fallen into a routine. The best part was that I was so good at hiding my emotions that Zoe didn't even have a clue what we were doing behind her back. We'd had a close call or two, but nothing problematic. The worst that had happened was that we said we were wrestling again. Whenever we were in most danger of being caught we always went to my room and locked the door. If Zoe came home and saw the door locked she knew we'd be out in a second. We never failed to hear the door open.

Currently Takuya and I were sitting on the couch watching some old movie while waiting for Zoe to go to class. We'd then have a three and a half hour free time (a three hour class and two fifteen minute travel times). That gave us more than enough time to get done what I had planned for the unsuspecting brunette.

"Hey, I'm going to class babe, I'll see you as soon as we're done," Zoe said, then planted a kiss on her boy's lips. Takuya kissed her back, then mumbled later. She walked out the front door and five minutes later him and I were on top of each other. "Those five minutes after she leaves are the longest five minutes of my life!" Takuya said, nibbling on my ear as he did so.

"I know what you mean," I gasped, trying to distract him from the fact that I was guiding him towards the kitchen. Technically it was his turn to choose the place, but I happened to know that if I played my cards right he wouldn't even notice.

The boy suckled on my earlobe, then went crashing to the kitchen table. He automatically laid down on it, pulling me down over top of him. He got the desired reaction from me as our stiff members touched and I moaned, surely leaking enough pre-cum to leave a rather large wet spot on the front of my boxers. Even after all of these months we hadn't lost the passion.

"God Kouj, you're so hard. What ever made you this way?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could be some brunette jerk in a blue t-shirt." He grinned from underneath me as I trailed kisses down his neck, nipping at a particularly sensitive spot that made his back arch. His shirt was in my way, so I peeled it off and threw it to the floor, revealing his sculpted chest and chiseled ab's. I licked up his navel, dipping my tongue into the crevice. He squirmed beneath me, rubbing his elongated member against me, trying to get some friction. For a second I complied, lost in the sensation, but realized what was happening and stopped, pulling my hips just far enough away to keep him from making us shoot before the good part.

"Kouji," he whined. "It hurts."

"Hush you big baby," I replied as I let my hair down. He reached up and ran his hand through it, enjoying the feel of my silky locks beneath his hands. Then he made a mistake. He wrapped his hand up in my hair and pulled me down to him, pulling my hips back to his so he could dry hump me again. I growled, unhappy with the turn of events.

"You want me inside of you that bad, huh?" I said menacingly. "Fine, I'll give you exactly

what you want."

In one swift move I flipped Takuya over and yanked his pants and boxers down to his ankles. I didn't even bother taking off my own clothes, instead just feeding myself through the hole in my jeans. I took a second to spread Takuya enough to get the head in, then rammed it in full force. Just because it was Takuya's choice of venue didn't mean it wasn't my turn to top, which it most definitely was.

Takuya let out a small gasp of pain, but as soon as I pulled out and slammed back in I saw his white, sticky seed coat the floor, while he lay on the table in complete ecstasy. I pulled out and thrust back in, setting the pace that I wanted. I had already gotten Tak off, so now it was all about me. The pace was leisurely, but rough. In no time at all the other boy was back in action, moaning and squirming under my ministrations. I reached around and squeezed his sack and he screamed out my name, giving the floor a second coat of his seed and tightening his muscles around me. I still managed to hold out though, deciding that it would be well more amusing to see Takuya all pouty later because I have better stamina than he does and I'm not tolerant of prostate stimulation.

By the time Tak was up and ready to go again I was ready to burst. My skin felt like it was on fire and sweat was pouring from my body from the strain of keeping myself from exploding within him. My thrusting became erratic and I reached around to grab Tak, hoping that I could match my thrusts to the way my hand stroked him and not the other way around. My free hand was on his shoulder, nails digging into the flesh, leaving crescent shaped marks. The brunette screamed my name and I came with such force that I collapsed to the floor, Takuya falling on top of me.

After a good ten minutes I finally came to my senses, sleepily and wrapped my arms around Takuya, falling asleep.

A/n: Haha! I'm getting close to the end, to regular chapters and the epilogue and I'll have finished my first multichapter fic. Please review as I love to hear what my readers think. - Dephs


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

"Takuya? Kouji?" I heard a female screech. I opened my eyes blearily, unsure of where I was sleeping and why my front side was so cold. I blinked, clearing the sleep from my eyes, then looked around. I was in the kitchen and Zoe was standing in the doorway, horrified expression on her face. There were arms wrapped around me, and if they weren't hers than there was only one option.

"Fuck! Kouji, get up!" I yelled, springing to my feet. The other boy rolled over, mumbling five more minutes. I threw on my clothes, not even worrying about the fact that my whole left side was covered in dried semen. I gave the other boy a rough kick to the ribs and he jumped up, fists raised, ready to swing.

"Don't hit me. We have company." I jerked my head to the doorway where Izumi was just standing there, mouth open. The black haired boy paled, then threw his clothes on quickly and bolted out the through the front door, going through the living room to bypass Zoe. I tried to run after him, but she snapped into action and tackled me, sending me sprawling to the ground. Thirty seconds later I heard the squealing tires of Kouji's car.

"What the hell did I just walk in on, Takuya?" she asked, still pinning me to the floor.

"Because it looked an awful lot like you and Kouji spooning after a bout of kinky sex, but I'm pretty sure that I'm wrong, seeing as you're my fucking boyfriend!"

I cringed. I wasn't getting out of this, at all. I'd be lucky to see tomorrow at this rate. "No, you're correct. It was exactly what you saw."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth she was pounding me. "You son of a bitch! Not only have you been using me as your beard for the past seven years!" The tears were flowing from her aquamarine eyes and splashing onto my back. She hit me until her arms gave out and she fell to the floor. Her chest was heaving with harsh sobs. I got up and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't lie to you though. I love you. What happened between Kouji and I was an accident. I didn't even know that I had an attraction to men, let alone that Kouji did. We had our drinks spiked with Viagra at XTC and I walked in on him masturbating... I couldn't control myself."

"But why did you continue?" she asked, starting to hiccup.

I stopped, unsure of how to explain. Eventually I just sighed. "I'm not sure. Its like a new part of me opened up."

"Are we over then?"

I pulled her closer. "Do you want us to be over?"

She shook her head. "I can't have you be with Kouji either though."

I felt my eyes tear up. "I need him, Zoe."

"No, its me or him." And with that she walked out.

Twenty minutes later Kouji walked back into the apartment. I looked up at him and glared. "You just had to go for fucking three, didn't you? You and your fucking pride. Well guess what, now we're caught and I have to make a decision. You could have cum right after my second one and we could have cleaned up and gone and slept it off in our respective rooms, but no. You had to push both of us too god damned far! Now no matter what I do I'm losing my best friend and my lover."

I had gotten up and started pacing, but flopped back down on the couch when I finished."I'm sorry." Kouji was staring at the floor, unable to look me in the face. "I'm sure you don't want to see me right now, so I'm just going to grab some things and stay over at Kouichi's place for a little bit while you make a decision."

I didn't acknowledge anything he said and he quickly went and got his things, then quietly left the apartment.

With a soft click I was alone.

I was waiting for Kouichi to answer the front door. I hated that I was there, but didn't have a choice. I needed a place to stay.

The door opened and my twin brother stood there, slightly surprised, but with a smile on his face. Then he noticed my expression.

"What's wrong, Kouji? Hold on, come inside. I was just sitting down for dinner." I opened my mouth to stop him, but he was already gone. I walked in and went straight to the table where there was already a plate of steaming hot curry. Seconds later there was another plate and chopsticks placed in front of myself. I was going to tell him that I wasn't hungry, but as soon as the scent hit me I was ravenous. Not even the depression of losing one or both of my closest friends could lessen my post-sex appetite. I inhaled my food as Kouichi laughed, then started in on his own food.

When the last grain of rice was gone from my bowl Kouichi looked at me, wanting an explanation for why I was sitting in his apartment instead of eating dinner with Takuya and Izumi.

I was going to kind of avoid the subject, but blurted it out before I even thought about what I was saying. "Takuya and I fell asleep on the kitchen floor after sex and Izumi walked in on us."

Kouichi stared for a second, mouth open, but eventually closed it. "You guys are still sleeping together? I thought you guys stopped when she came home!"

If I hadn't been blushing before I was definitely the darkest shade of crimson I could possibly be. "Uh, no. That's why I moved in."

Kouichi took a second to process this new information, then spoke. "So, what exactly did she say?"

I stared holes in my plate. "I left when I saw her, but I guess that she told him that he had to choose."

Silence fell over the room once again. I couldn't look up. I was ashamed of my behavior. Yes, the infallible Minamoto Kouji was ashamed of himself.

"Kouji?" Kouichi asked, attempting to get me to look up at him. He said my name again, but to no avail. Instead he walked over and sat down next to me. He placed two fingers beneath my chin and pulled my head up to meet his eyes. I still kept my eyes down, but he began speaking anyways. "Kouji, I want you to listen to me and listen well. This is not your fault."

My eyes shot up and I spoke rapidly, "Of course it's my fault. If I hadn't pushed is so far we wouldn't have fallen asleep and then Izumi never would have found is like that!"

"And if Takuya hadn't cheated on his girlfriend with you than you wouldn't have had this point in the first place!" I went to argue, then realized that he was completely right."Fine. Can I just stay here for a few days until something is figured out? I can't really stay at the apartment right now."

My twin sighed and got up. "Yeah. Take the office. There's a futon in there. You know where food and everything is. Just help yourself."

I turned and went to the office while my oniichan finished his dinner.

A/n: So, that was pretty expected (at least I think). Who do you guys think that Takuya is going to choose? What you guys say may just influence my decision a little bit. (I.E.- If say I was planning on having him and Kouji together, but everyone wanted it to be him and Izumi, or vice versa, I might change it.) Anyways, until next time- Dephs


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Seventy two hours. That's how long it had been since I'd done anything. I had laid on the couch, only getting up for a glass of water and to use the bathroom. I had no appetite and no will to do anything. I couldn't even sleep. I hadn't heard from either Kouji or Zoe and I had no idea what to do without having both of them.

Kouji was my best friend. He was my opposite and the one who kept me in line. Him and I had fun together and we'd done a lot of stupid things together. He was the one who pushed me to get with Izumi when he figured out I liked her, at the expense of his own feelings. He had also mediated all of the fights that Zoe and I had and had saved our relationship more than once when we were younger and stupider.

Izumi was the love of my life. She was my first crush, my first girlfriend and the one I lost my virginity to. She had been there for me through everything I had ever needed her to be and was my girlfriend for god's sake and had been for years.

Still neither of them were worth giving up the other for.

The phone rang, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked at the caller ID, hoping it was Kouji or Izumi. Just my luck, it was a text from the latter.

_Meet at the coffee shop down the road in an hour with your decision._

I was shocked, but sprung off the couch and into the shower. Ten minutes later I was out the door on the way to the coffee shop.

After waiting for a good forty-five minutes Zoe was sitting in front of me nursing a steaming hot latte.

"So, have you made a decision?" she asked. I grimaced. Even knowing she was going to be asking me in mere minutes and I still couldn't decide.

"No, I can't make this decision." Anger flared in the young blondes eyes and she spun around, putting on her coat. I stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Zoe, wait. Let's talk. Maybe we can figure something out," I said, eyes pleading.

"What is there to talk about? You love your best friend as much as you love me. Without making a decision, you made one."

"Maybe there is some compromise. Just hear me out." she rolled her eyes, but sat down.

"Five minutes."

I sat down also and began speaking at a rapid pace, "Basically it boils down to the fact that you're the love of my life and he's my best friend. I can't see my life without either of you and I don't want to. I don't know if I can take it."

Zoe sighed. "You know me, Takuya. If I could let you be with Kouji and handle it, I would. I love you that much. I'm just too jealous of a person. I can't see someone I'm with with someone I'm not."

I turned my eyes down, staring down at my barely touched coffee. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't make this decision.

Them something that she said clicked.

"Wait, you can't have me be someone that you aren't with, right?" My girlfriend looked up at me, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"Well, I have an idea. A compromise, if you will. What if we were both with Kouji instead of just me. Would you be willing to try it?"

Zoe stared at me. "Wha-what? You, me and Kouji?"

"Think a about it, all three of us means that none of us can be jealous! All of us have equal opportunity."

Zoe smiled. "Takuya, you're a genius! That's a perfect idea. But… What about Kouji? Will he agree to this?"

I laughed at the thought. "When I got together with you Kouji had the hots for you too, but he insisted that I go for you at his expense. I doubt he'll have any objections to it."

Zoe sat back in her chair, arms folded and a smug look on her face. "I think this just might work."

A/n: And that's it for the main story! There will be an epilogue chapter that will wrap everything up, but I still have to write it (This will have the Takouji smut you've been asking for Caliboy!). This probably wasn't what you expected (I lied when I said you guys had an influence, I was just trying to throw you off the trail, lol.) Do you guys like what I did? No? I also have plans for a sequel to this if you guys are interested. I may write it either way, seeing as I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this, but feedback on the idea would be greatly appreciated. Please review, but no flames (aka trolls)- Dephs

PS: I'll have a Taiora up soon (maybe even tonight)


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: If I owned Digimon, there would be a live action version that involved Takumi and Takouji. But I don't.

I walked into the café, wondering how it was that I hadn't been in here in in five months, when Takuya and I had come in to strike a deal. Now it was the meeting place for my cousin and I. After my grandmother had found out that she had been having premarital sex and gotten pregnant, she was forced to leave the area. Our grandmother told everyone and the two had been so ashamed that they decided to move closer to me so that her baby girl would know her family, but wouldn't have to live with her parents shame. This was the first break that she'd had since she had her and didn't have very long, so we decided for a quick cup of coffee to take the edge off.

I looked around, finally seeing Alessa sitting at the table, two drinks in front of her. She looked up and I smiled and waved, walking over and sliding into the seat next to her. "So how's it going with beautiful little Ida?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "That child is a terror. She keeps us up all hours of the night with her wailing. As beautiful a child as they come, but she's just so loud! I'm surprised Michele hasn't pulled out all of his hair yet."

It was my turn to laugh. "Michele has more patience than you do. Hopefully Ida takes after her father in that respect." I quickly turned serious with something that had been bothering me as of late. "Everything is going well with you two though? You've had a rough time recently with the wedding, moving and the baby. I hope you guys aren't having any problems. You guys really are meant to be and it'd be terrible if you guys split up because of our horror of a grandmother."

Alessa sighed. "We've been snapping at each other a lot recently, but I think that's more due to lack of sleep than anything else. We miss home a lot, but it seems like the only ones that really miss us are our really close friends, siblings and parents. None of the rest of the town or the family will talk to us. Everyone is too afraid of grandmother. You know how she is. This might all blow over one day, but until then we're going to be shunned. This is nothing that we can't work out though. How about Takuya and Kouji? How's your relationship going?"

I blushed, thinking back to a few weeks before.

I walked in the front door, dropping the groceries next to it. I was exhausted and wanted to go and lay on the couch and veg out for a few hours before I dinner. At least one of the guys should have been home and they could put up the groceries. I made a beeline to the living room, and the couch. What I found was not what I was expecting though.

"Kouji! Uhn!" I turned the corner to see my boyfriends screwing on the couch. Even though the three of us had been together for three months we had yet to have a threesome. Kouji and I had just had sex for the first time a mere two weeks before and we hadn't quite discussed it yet. With Kouji and Takuya being extra careful to stay out of sight until it was decided the time was right, I had almost forgotten that this was going to happen at some point. As my juices started flowing though, I was happy that I had.

Takuya was on his back, legs in the air, as Kouji was pumping into his ass as hard as he could. They both had their eyes squeezed shut, Kouji's in concentration and Takuya's in sheer ecstasy. I watched as the boys moan and groaned, squirming. I quietly slid my hand down the front of my panties and began rubbing myself. "Oh, Kouji, keep going!"

The sweat was beading on Kouji's brow collected and ran down his nose, dropping on Takuya's face. The surprised boy's eyes shot open and the sudden wetness, looking around to see where it had come from. I tried to skitter behind the wall, but I wasn't fast enough for his eagle eyes and he saw me, stopping me in my tracks. "Izumi? Come enjoy us."

My eyes widened. I had no idea how to have a threesome with two men. I mean, sure, I could figure out the mechanics, but how would it actually work in practice? I looked over, seeing the lust at having me involved too shining in his eyes and couldn't resist pulling my clothes off.

As my pant's fell to the ground, Takuya let out a whoop and jumped up, pulling Kouji's member out of himself and rolling onto the ground. Kouji must have understood what he was planning, as he also ended up on the floor.

I finished stripping down and walked over to them, towering over the boys in all my glory. "So, how exactly do you plan on making this work?"

Takuya put on his signature childish grin. "Get on your hand's and knees. We're doing this doggy style and I'm the best, so I'm going to be in the middle."

I watched as Kouji rolled his eyes and I personally snorted, but we both did as said. I crouched down on my hands and knees, while Takuya lined himself up behind me. "You ready for this, Izumi?"

I looked behind me and winked. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"We're doing great. I've never been in a relationship that I consider healthier in my life to be honest. I'm satisfied physically and emotionally and I get to make the two men I care about most in life happy. What could be better? I know that it's frowned upon, but people are going to have to get used to it because I think we're together forever."

Alessa looked confused. We had only been working on this relationship for a few months and I was talking in a way that I hadn't done with Takuya until we had been together for years.

"What's so special about this, Izumi? What makes you think that you guys won't drift apart like other couples?" she asked.

"Most of the time couples fight about cheating and money. We're all getting ready to start lucrative careers and if we get bored of one of the people we're fucking, well, there's another one. Chances of that getting bored is slim. We are about to enter a new stage though, the one thing that will prove if all three of us can stay together or not."

"A challenge? Izumi, what could you possibly put those two poor boys through? You've all been dating for five months. Don't you think it's a little soon to be testing their loyalty as a group? I dated Michele for a year before I decided that we needed to find out how committed we were to each other," Alessa said.

I looked down at my stomach, then back up at her. "I'm not testing them at all. God is testing all three of us. All three of us and our child."

A/n: I finally got the last chapter done! It just took me almost 6 months. Sorry about that, I got really wrapped up in a Taiora I'm writing, meaning that the sequel to this is back burner for now, but will eventually exist. I'm hoping you guys enjoy it when it gets out. I actually really love the idea for it, I just have to have the time to do it.

I know quite a few of you reviewed, but I'm going to have to get back to you via pm. I have downloaded a nasty virus it seems and it is effecting Firefox. I really want to get this posted, so I'm going to skip the replies in favor of that.

Dephs Xylex


End file.
